My Proposal
by smileyjill2002
Summary: Shizuru proposes to Kurama


What an exciting day this will be. It is the day before Christmas Eve; I am at the mall, and this guy I have been dating for three years I am going to ask him to marry me. I know it is old fashion for the guy to ask the girl, but this is the twenty first century, and the old shit doesn't matter, as long as what you want is an eternal bond. Thing is, he has no idea this will happen. I can still remember the day I fell in love with Kurama, that evening on the beach, with the sun setting over the horizon. Not too long before, he and Yusuke arrived home, back here to Ningenkai after three in Makai. I remember watching Keiko has she greeted her boyfriend, now husband, Yusuke, under that redden sky. The tidal waves were crashing into them onto the golden sand. Fast forward to now, three years later, and then it becomes my turn to ask for Kurama's hand.  
  
Actually I have known the guy for a while, six-seven years to be exact. At first we had no interest in each other at all, he being my brother's friend. He was on fifteen at the time, I was twenty and there was nothing. Nothing was going on between us, not even one word. However, now all that has changed. You know they say, time changes everything, even a person's own heart. This love I feel for him, this passion, I wish to preserve that today and forever.  
  
Why am I at the mall today? One reason, finish Christmas shopping. I have almost all of it done; right now I am at the jewelers buying two engagement rings. The main reason though, I am going to surprise him. Hmmp, this is almost too funny. Well you see, this year, he has volunteered to be the shopping mall Santa. That is a funny combination, his long red hat against that fluffy white fake beard, as well as seeing him in a fat red suit. Seeing him sitting on the green plush cushions of this solid red oak stained throne, he looks like my fatso uncle, Takasi Kuwabara. A semi- circle of twelve-foot tall pine trees surrounds the throne from armrest to back behind the chair to the other armrest. Around the chair and trees, is a white six-inch high picket-fence border. There is a small gate with a path of white plastic leading up to the throne where Santa is seated.  
  
I feel kind of foolish a bit, standing in line to see Santa. I know that it is Kurama in that costume, but the concept of me, a twenty-seven year old woman standing in line with little kids, just feels strange. But I know that Yusuke, one of the elves this year, and my brother Kazuma, waiting in the wings to be the replacement Santa, are in on this gag. "Hey, Ma'am," shouts a voice behind me. The fist of a little boy tugs on my navy blue winter coat. "You're next." "Oh thanks," I say, smiling at him. Standing at the gate, I am amused to see Yusuke. He looks, well like an elf. His face has this flimsy looking white beard. His ears are pointy, reminds me more of Spock than any elf I've ever seen. On his head is this green felt hat, which circumferences the top of his head, and flops over the back of his head, ending at a point on his neck. His shirt matches the color of the hat; the sleeves stretched to his wrists and the pants to his ankles colored in red and white stripes like that of a candy cane. And as if Yusuke's outfit wasn't ridiculous enough already, he wears green-pointy elf shoes on his feet. "Oh my, don't you look nice," I chuckle. "You think so, Shizuru." He stands there showing off. "Think I will dress like this for the wedding." "You do that, and I will have you thrown out." We both laugh, and then he escorts me to where Kurama, I mean Santa, is sitting.  
  
Oh boy, do I have butterflies, but I have to keep my composure. "Hey Santa, how are you today?" "Fine, young lady," turning his head slowly to greet me, "Shizuru, wha-what are you doing here?" A shocked, but pleased look streaks across his face. "Well, Santa, I was in the neighborhood, doing some shopping, and I wanted to come over to see how you were doing." "So sweet of you to ask. Here," he says, patting off a spot on his right knee, "come sit on my knee and tell me what you want Santa to bring you." "Haven't done this since I was ten." I adjust myself on his leg, though that fat-belly thing takes up most of the space on him. "That's okay, dear." "What do I want? Well here it goes. You see Mr. Claus, I am madly in love with this boy, for three years we have been going steady." "What's his name?" says Santa, pretending not to know. "Well you may know him, the name's Kurama." I notice a smile creeping along his face, underneath the wooly beard. "Go on." "Well could you do me a favor? Could you relay him a message that I, Shizuru, would like to marry him?" "You.you what?" he says, his voice beginning to stutter. "You heard me, marry him." I show Santa one of the rings. "Oh sure, I mean will ask.I" His left arm leans against the armrest of the chair, his left hand covering over his green eyes. Still not believing his ears, the words coming out of my mouth become a lot to bear for him. He stares me back straight in the eye, his face becoming as red as his hair. "Well?" He starts laughing. "Yes, I will, I mean he will. He will marry you."  
  
As he takes the ring from my hand, placing it around his right ring finger, Kurama notices my brother, donning the same outfit he's wearing. Kurama takes off his hat, letting his hair fall around his head and down to the length of his upper back. "What is this now?" Staring at Kazuma and at Yusuke, continuing to laugh, "Were you fellas in on this?" Yusuke, who was trying hard to contain his laughter the entire time, suddenly feels unable to, busts out laughing. That was all poor old fiancé ever needed. "I have a rose behind my ear." "Don't blame us, man. She's the one who plan this whole thing," my brother steps in. "She did, did she? Well," he puts his arms around me, looks me in the eye, "if you ever pull something like this again on me," pretending to scold, "I will have no choice but to say I love you, and yes I will marry you." He smiles at me and gently caresses my lips with his. 


End file.
